Over the last decade or so, companies have installed enterprise networks with one or more local area networks in order to allow their employees access to various network resources. To improve efficiency, enhancements have been added to local area networks such as wireless access. Based on this enhancement, wireless local area networks (WLANs) have been and continue to be utilized by more and more companies.
Typically, a WLAN supports communications between wireless stations (STAs) and Access Points (APs). In general, each AP operates as a relay station by supporting communications with other network devices, such as wireless stations and other APs being part of a wireless network, as well as with resources on a wired network.
Currently, sub-networks (referred to as “subnets”) are created in order to direct broadcast and multicast transmissions from an AP to smaller groups of wireless stations. One well-established network configuration used by WLAN is referred to as “/24,” where approximately 250 network devices can be grouped as part of the same virtual local area network (VLAN). In general, a “VLAN” is a logical subgroup within a local area network (e.g., WLAN) that is created via software rather than manually moving cables in the wiring closet. VLANs combine network devices, such as a plurality of wireless stations (STAs) for example, into a single collective group regardless of their physical LAN connectivity.
Normally, STAs are assigned to certain VLANs based on their association with a particular AP. While this may be acceptable for a wired network where the stations are stationary, it is unacceptable for wireless stations that are adapted to roam (i.e., change their physical location). Currently, when a wireless station roams and establishes communications with another AP, it may be required to establish a new Internet Protocol (IP) address, especially if the new AP would be part of a different IP subnet. In addition, based on this new association, the wireless station may be assigned to a different VLAN. These operations cause network inefficiencies and may be disruptive to the operations of the wireless station.
Additionally, in current wireless network architectures, an access point will typically continue to keep adding wireless stations that request an association with the network for a voice call regardless of the number of wireless stations currently being serviced by the access point and the amount of call traffic being handled by the access point. This often results in serious call quality degradation.